Juste un espoir
by Nekoyo
Summary: Découvrez les sentiments de Naruto -grâce à ses pensées- face à la mort d'un être cher. Je suis trop forte pour faire les résumés, moi !... Ou pas... x)


**Titre :** Juste un espoir (OS)

**Auteure :** Nekoyo (moi :B)

**Disclamer : **Ces personnages m'appartiennent ! Ils sont à moi ! A moi ! A moiiiiiii ! Ou pas... :'( ! En vérité, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ! Mais, il m'a dit que je pouvais les lui emprunter ! Ceci n'est pas un mensonge... Ou pas... x)

Bon, ceci est mon tout premier OS ou ma toute première OS ('sais pas comment on dit ! °.°) et... il n'est pas joyeux, joyeux, je tenais à vous le dire.

Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou autre, je peux passer à côté de ces petites (ou grosses) imperfections.

Je vous conseille de mettre cette musique : watch?v=1WheUCf3ipw (c'est : NIGHTFALL de Naruto)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Juste un espoir<p>

Tu es là, allongé devant moi, semblant dormir paisiblement. Ta peau est pâle, plus que d'accoutumé, mais semble tellement douce que j'ai envie de la toucher, ou juste de l'effleurer mais je n'ose pas, j'ai peur de briser ce visage si parfait. Tes cheveux ébènes caressent délicatement tes joues d'habitude ornées d'une jolie couleur rose en ma présence. Ils semblent si soyeux... j'ai tellement envie d'échouer mes mains dans ces fils fins... mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Mes yeux dévalent lentement ton cou fin pour arriver à ta poitrine. Sur celle-ci, reposent tes mains aux longs doigts croisés entre eux. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais un magnifique regard ; mais tes yeux clos ne me laissent pas la chance de pouvoir admirer tes iris noirs, noirs comme la nuit la plus sombre... noirs comme les plus profondes abysses d'un océan.

J'aimerai tellement, tellement te prendre dans mes bras, mais là aussi je ne peux pas... ou est-ce juste une autre excuse pour cacher mon manque de courage ?

...Peut-être...

Je baisse une nouvelle fois mes orbes azures vers ta poitrine et constate douloureusement qu'elle reste immobile, indifférente à l'espoir que je lui porte.

Tu es mort. C'est simple à comprendre mais dur à supporter.

J'ai tellement mal...

Me dire que plus jamais je ne reverrai ce sourire qui n'était dédié qu'à moi et moi seul... que je n'entendrai également plus ton rire cristallin qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles franchir la barrière de tes lèvres, que jadis, j'adorais embrasser... et plus jamais, plus jamais je ne verrai l'intense éclat d'amour que tu me portais danser dans tes yeux pétillants de bonheur et de joie de vivre... Ça me brise le cœur

Tout ceci, insignifiant pour les autres mais qui vaut tout l'or du monde pour moi, tu l'as emporté avec toi, m'abandonnant. Maintenant je suis tel une loque humaine rongée par le désespoir.

Je me sens si seul...

Voilà, les larmes coulent maintenant, laissant derrière elles un goût amer. Je ne peux pas les arrêter. Elles montrent la seule chose que mon cœur fragilisé ressent : la souffrance.

Tu me manques tant...

Je suis désolé, mais je dois m'en aller : je ne suis pas le seul qui veut te dire au revoir. Même si pour te dire toute la vérité, te voir dans ce cercueil m'insupporte de plus en plus. J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu me sautes dessus et me cries que c'était une blague, certes, de très mauvais goût, mais une simple blague inoffensive et que tu es toujours là, avec moi.

Seulement, je sais que c'est faux, que ça n'arrivera jamais, à part dans mon imagination ou dans une cruelle hallucination.

Je voudrais tellement être auprès de toi. Tu es la seule personne qui m'a fait aimer la vie telle qu'elle est, même si maintenant je la trouve vide de tout sens... Mais je sais à quel point tu aime cet euphémisme, alors je vais vivre jusqu'à que la Mort décide de m'emporter pour que je puisse enfin être à tes côtés.

J'attends ce jour avec impatience...

J'embrasse pour la dernière fois ton front pâle et froid comme la neige, te disant adieu, ou plutôt... au revoir.

Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon, je penses que vous avez tous devinez que c'était du Narusasu. 'toutes façons, j'ai dit dans mon profil que je ne ferai que du Narusasu, donc...<p>

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce OS... court... très court... désoléééééeee ! T.T Mais j'ai pas pu faire plus looonnng !

Sasu : 'pas pu ou 'pas voulu ? =.=

Moi : 'pas voul- PU ! Héhéhé ! ^^"

Sasu : Mouais, dis plutôt que t'avais la flemme de faire plus long.

Moi : C'est pas que j'avais la flemme, c'est que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre !

Sasu : ... De plus, pourquoi je suis mort ?

Naru : Oui, c'est brai pourquoi il est- ... Mort ?! T'es mort ?! Mais pourquoi je te vois alors ?! o_Ô

Sasu : Mais dans son OS, baka ! =.=

Naru : Aaaaaaahh ! d'accoooord ! Et le baka il t'emm-

Moi (plaque la main sur sa bouche) : Tututu ! Pas d'gros mots s'il-te-plait ! èé

Naru (enlève sa main) : Pas'que toi t'en dis pas p't'être ?

Moi : Moi c'est pas pareil... "

Naru : Mais oui, mais oui. Espèce de...

Moi (aura noire) : T'allais dire quoi, là ? +.+

Naru : Ri-rien du tout voyons ! ^^"

Moi : Tu me prends pour une conne ?!

Naru : Pas d'gros mots ! Non mais ! èé

Moi : Massacrer... Trucider... Éviscérer... Décapiter...

Naru : Euh... A l'aide ?

Moi : *3

Naru : T^T

Sasu : Pour sauver cet abruti, postez des reviews, s'il-vous-plait... Ou pas...

Naru (poursuivi par une auteure enragée) : Ah non ! Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaiiiiiit !

Moi (poursuis encore et toujours le baka blond) : Arrête de courir ! O.O

Sasu : Avec tout ça, j'sais même pas pourquoi je suis mort, moi...


End file.
